<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Два генерала, ни одной армии by Pamdar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281447">Два генерала, ни одной армии</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar'>Pamdar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-TRoS, Suicidal Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:55:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamdar/pseuds/Pamdar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Война окончена. По Дэмерон приезжает в лагерь для бывших штурмовиков, где их учат быть достойными членами общества (в основном через трудотерапию). Проблема в том, что слушаются штурмовики только бывшего генерала Первого Ордена Армитажа Хакса, поэтому Хакса поселили в том же лагере. Со временем По и Хакс выясняют, что у них больше общего, чем казалось на первый взгляд.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Два генерала, ни одной армии</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано для WTF Star Wars Sequels 2020, бета - *Селина*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>По смотрел на ровные ряды людей в светлых, почти белых одеждах. Им не говорили выстраиваться как на парад, но они сами, не сговариваясь, встали именно так. Их лица, больше не скрытые за шлемами, не выражали никаких эмоций.</p><p>По начинал понимать, что имел в виду Финн. От такого зрелища по коже бежали мурашки, а рука сама тянулась проверить, на месте ли бластер.</p><p>— Друзья мои! Братья и сестры! — торжественно произнес Финн. — Я хочу представить вам моего лучшего друга и героя Сопротивления — генерала По Дэмерона.</p><p>«Братья и сестры» уже звучало довольно странно, но с «героем Сопротивления» Финн точно перегнул. Тем не менее, По продемонстрировал публике свою лучшую улыбку и приветливо помахал. Люди продолжали молча смотреть куда-то чуть выше его левого плеча.</p><p>— По присоединится к вам, пока меня не будет, — Финн повысил голос, но остальные не реагировали. — И я верю, что общение с ним поможет вашей адаптации!</p><p>Никто даже не моргнул. Финн с усталым отчаянием посмотрел на По.</p><p>— Привет, ребята, — поздоровался По, переводя взгляд с одного пустого лица на другое. — Я вижу, у вас тут весело. Уверен, с такими болтунами мы точно найдем общий язык.</p><p>Снова тишина. По повернулся к Финну и пожал плечами.</p><p>Многозначительный вздох привлек к себе всеобщее внимание. Посмотрев направо, По пересекся взглядом с Хаксом.</p><p>— Вы закончили? — поинтересовался Хакс. Еще немного и его голос можно было бы назвать вежливым, но нотки раздражения все-таки прорвались на свободу.</p><p>По успел забыть, что Хакс стоит рядом. В простой коричневой одежде его с трудом удавалось узнать. Он все так же чисто брился и зачесывал волосы назад, как делал раньше, но прическа больше не выглядела идеальной — то тут, то там торчали непослушные пряди.</p><p>— Ладно, твоя очередь, — махнул рукой Финн.</p><p>Лицо Хакса выглядело так, словно он приложил все усилия, чтобы не закатить глаза. На фоне остальных его мимика казалась очень богатой.</p><p>Хакс шагнул вперед и скомандовал:</p><p>— Отряд, перерыв на обед! Когда закончите, возвращаемся к строительству стратегически важного объекта, каждый на свой участок.</p><p>По рядам прошло движение. На мгновение По был уверен, что все сейчас дружно вытянут сжатую в кулаке ладонь вверх, но люди только кивнули головами. Синхронно, словно репетировали.</p><p>Только после этого бывшие штурмовики направились в сторону обеденных столов.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>— Я уже все перепробовал, — Финн устало ковырял ложкой в тарелке, но почти ничего не ел. — Рассказывал о себе, знакомил с другими бывшими штурмовиками, которые дезертировали раньше. Пытался разговорить по одному и группами… Бесполезно. Подхожу ближе — они отходят, сажусь к ним за стол — они перестают есть.</p><p>На Финна было жалко смотреть. По давно не видел друга таким разбитым.</p><p>— С ними что-то сделали в Первом Ордене? — осторожно спросил По.</p><p>— Никаких повреждений мозга не обнаружено, — мягко прошелестел ТИТО-4, дроид-психолог старой модели, любезно пожертвованный местным правительством Зании для помощи в программе реабилитации. — Они все слышат и понимают.</p><p>— Но такое ощущение, что для них существуют только работа и команды Хакса, — пожаловался Финн мрачно.</p><p>По посмотрел в сторону дальнего стола, за которым одиноко обедал Хакс. Никто не сидел рядом с ним.</p><p>— Ну, они всю жизнь только воевали и подчинялись приказам офицеров Первого Ордена, — По постарался сохранить легкомысленный тон. — Дай им немного больше времени, и они придут в себя.</p><p>Хотелось бы По самому верить в свои слова. На падение Первого Ордена штурмовики реагировали по-разному. Проще всего было с теми, чьи подразделения базировались на планетах. Они в большинстве своем умели пользоваться деньгами и хоть немного знали о жизни за пределами Ордена.</p><p>Хуже всего пришлось тем, кто с детства покидал корабль только на время захватнических рейдов. Многие штурмовики отстреливались до последнего, не понимая, что у них есть возможность сдаться.</p><p>Здесь, в лагере на Зании, Финн собрал самые тяжелые случаи. Эти люди даже отказывались есть, пока кто-то не догадался притащить к ним Хакса. Говорят, тот наврал им, что они временно поступили в распоряжение нового союзника.</p><p>Новая Республика нуждалась в положительных результатах, поэтому одобрила проект Финна. Переизбранному правительству хотелось доказать, что бывшие штурмовики могут стать частью свободного общества и больше не опасны для окружающих. Более того, правительство надеялось, что слухи об этом дойдут и до тех разрозненных группировок, оставшихся от Первого Ордена, которые еще не сдались. Их штурмовикам тоже нужно было дать понять, что у них есть выбор не только между службой Ордену и уничтожением.</p><p>И ведь нельзя было сказать, что его проект провалился. Бывшие штурмовики работали, вели себя смирно и не вызывали беспокойства. Но назвать их влившимися в общество язык не поворачивался.</p><p>Финн печально крутил ложку. По понимал — для него это не просто политика. Для него это личное.</p><p>— Эй, — позвал По тихо, протянув руку через стол и дотронувшись до плеча Финна. — Что я всегда говорил? Ты — особенный парень, поэтому и сам понял, что надо валить от Первого Ордена подальше. Не все соображают так же быстро. Но они додумаются, я уверен.</p><p>Финн улыбнулся — все еще немного грустно, но это уже прогресс.</p><p>— Генерал Дэмерон прав, — снова включился в разговор ТИТО-4. Его мягкий голос навевал зевоту. По скучал по жужжанию ВВ-8. — Их забирали от семей в раннем возрасте, и процесс адаптации не будет легким. Но при должном уходе шансы на восстановление социальных навыков высоки.</p><p>— А я здесь как раз затем, чтобы открыть им главные радости жизни, — По подмигнул. — Когда ты вернешься, тут все будут разгуливать в шортах и пить коктейли.</p><p>Финн снова улыбнулся, в этот раз веселее.</p><p>— Не забывай, им еще работать нужно.</p><p>Местное правительство Зании имело амбициозные планы превратить планету в один из самых популярных курортов Галактики, поэтому они первые рискнули обеспечить работой бывших штурмовиков. По подозревал, что дело было в экономии, потому что платили на стройке сущие копейки. Но это лучше, чем ничего. Это начало. После победы Сопротивления Галактика полнилась бывшими штурмовиками, которых нужно куда-то пристраивать.</p><p>— Мы еще и план перевыполним, — самоуверенно пообещал По.</p><p>Финн пристально посмотрел на него. Они знали друг друга слишком хорошо.</p><p>— Ты уверен, что не против, если я уеду? — спросил Финн. По почувствовал, как улыбка застывает на лице.</p><p>«Против, — отчаянно хотел сказать По. — Я против. Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал. Я хочу, чтобы Рей приехала к нам, и мы втроем умчались спасать Галактику. Я не хочу, чтобы вы вдвоем изучали Силу, в которой я ничего не понимаю. Я не хочу, Финн.»</p><p>По ничего из этого не сказал. Рей собиралась открыть храм и взять первого ученика, а Финн стремился побыстрее начать обучение. Им нужно развиваться, идти дальше. Они его не бросают, незачем драматизировать. Да и, положа руку на сердце, По сейчас нечем было заняться. Остатки Первого Ордена попрятались, и с окончания войны По только и делал, что присутствовал на ненужных собраниях, общался с политиками и позировал для плакатов. А здесь у него есть возможность сделать хоть что-то полезное.</p><p>К тому же, Зания была далеко от шумного центра, и это успокаивало.</p><p>— Все будет хорошо, — заверил По так искренне, что и сам поверил.</p><p>Руки чесались начать приносить пользу прямо сейчас, чтобы Финн в нем не разочаровался. По оглянулся. Столы стояли прямо на улице, под навесом из переплетенных лиан, покрытых мелкими цветочками. Сквозь ветви деревьев пробивались мягкие солнечные лучи, и в них порхали мелкие насекомые с радужными крыльями. Пролетая над лесами Зании, По видел лазурные озера, а к северу от стройки — горы с заснеженными вершинами.</p><p>Природа Зании отлично подходила для курорта. И только сотня бывших штурмовиков, молча склонившихся над тарелками и уничтожающих обед с упорством дроидов-убийц, не вписывалась в пейзаж.</p><p>— Почему они все в белом? — спросил По.</p><p>— Я определил, что этот цвет одежды снижает их общий уровень тревожности, — зашелестел ТИТО-4.</p><p>— А почему они едят какую-то дрянь? — По перевел взгляд на свою тарелку, на белое бесформенное месиво и дольку неизвестного фрукта с фиолетовой мякотью. — Почему мы едим какую-то дрянь?</p><p>Финн снова помрачнел.</p><p>— Мы — из солидарности, — пояснил он. — А они отказываются от всего остального.</p><p>Взяв свою дольку, Финн повертел ее в руках.</p><p>— Я решил начать с малого. Попросил добавлять к их обеду по кусочку фрукта, — он недовольно откусил, прожевал и продолжил. — Все надеюсь, что кто-нибудь попробует. Он очень полезный и вкусный, но они его просто игнорируют. Не заставлять же их.</p><p>По попробовал свой — в самом деле вкусно. Он снова оглянулся. Взгляд то и дело останавливался на дальнем столе.</p><p>— А что насчет Хакса, он есть фрукты?</p><p>Финн непонимающе посмотрел на По.</p><p>— Я не слежу за его питанием, — с отвращением ответил Финн. — Хватит мне и того, что приходится следить за ним самим.</p><p>Как и всегда, когда идея приходила в голову По, он не стал тратить время на ее обдумывание, а сразу приступил к исполнению.</p><p>По встал из-за стола, подхватил поднос и решительно направился в сторону Хакса. Тот до последнего игнорировал происходящее и поднял голову лишь тогда, когда По уселся напротив.</p><p>— Генерал, — Хакс выплюнул слово, словно оно было ядовитым. — Чем могу быть полезен?</p><p>— Расслабься, Хагс, — По широко улыбнулся, оглядывая Хакса с головы до ног. — Давно не виделись. Как ты тут, как устроился?</p><p>— Лучше, чем в новой столице, спасибо, — осторожно ответил Хакс.</p><p>После войны По подтвердил причастность Хакса к победе Сопротивления и убедился, что его не собираются расстрелять. Это казалось правильным. Но потом, погрязнув в заботах, По на время потерял его из виду. Вроде бы Хакса содержали под стражей в столице, а уже потом перевели сюда.</p><p>— Нравится климат? — По улыбнулся шире. — Как тебе местные фрукты?</p><p>— Что вы хотите, генерал? — спросил Хакс прямо, не отрывая от По настороженного взгляда.</p><p>Хорошо, По и сам любил сразу перейти к делу. Он взял фиолетовую дольку рядом с тарелкой Хакса и протянул ему.</p><p>— Я хочу, чтобы ты это съел.</p><p>Хакс посмотрел на дольку так, словно она была отравлена.</p><p>— Что будет, если я откажусь? — поинтересовался Хакс глухо и несколько обреченно.</p><p>По опешил. Он не ожидал такого вопроса. Вопрос «с чего бы вдруг мне это делать, если я не хочу» казался более логичным.</p><p>— Ничего, — ответил По удивленно. — Но если ты это съешь, то твое тело получит больше витаминов. Возможно, даже цвет лица улучшится, хотя сразу на такое чудо я бы не рассчитывал.</p><p>Хакс долго молчал, глядя на По как на полного психа. Бывшие штурмовики стучали ложками чуть тише. По чувствовал, как в спину упираются десятки взглядов.</p><p>— Я хочу новую форму, — сказал Хакс в итоге.</p><p>По удивленно поднял брови.</p><p>— Форму?</p><p>— Одежду, — поправился Хакс. — Я это съем, а ты достанешь мне новую одежду.</p><p>По еще раз оглядел Хакса. Его одежда не выглядела заношенной, грязной или неподходящей по размеру.</p><p>— Чем плоха та, которая на тебе сейчас? — не понял По.</p><p>— Она коричневая, — раздраженно пояснил Хакс, словно это все объясняло. — Я хочу черную.</p><p>Не удержавшись, По засмеялся. Хакс продолжал смотреть на него серьезно и недовольно.</p><p>— Хорошо, хорошо, — пообещал По, продолжая веселиться. — Я достану тебе новую одежду.</p><p>Хакс некоторое время сверлил его взглядом, словно не верил, потом взял дольку с протянутой ладони и осторожно откусил. Его губы и пальцы окрасились фиолетовым соком. По вдруг посетила странная мысль, что на Зании не так уж и плохо. Может, ему даже здесь понравится.</p><p>Потом По попросил проверить и с удовольствием узнал, что после этого обеда несъеденных фруктов осталось немного меньше.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Остаток дня Финн вводил По в курс дела и знакомил с разными людьми. Вместе с ним в лагере жили еще несколько охранников из столицы, хотя не совсем было понятно, кого и от кого им приходилось охранять. Еще По встретил специалистов Зании, контролирующих ход стройки, и дроидов-строителей, занятых на тяжелых работах. И, конечно, ТИТО-4, который имел привычку неожиданно подкрадываться к По со спины, чем вынуждал подпрыгивать так высоко, как не подобает герою. ВВ-8 никогда так не делал. Ну, почти никогда.</p><p>К западу от стройки был небольшой город, куда Финн периодически водил на экскурсию штурмовиков. Со временем местные жители привыкли и даже перестали швырять в них гнилые овощи. Там По оставил свой корабль и туда же вечером поехал Финн, чтобы улететь к Рей. На прощание они с По крепко обнялись, и Финн пообещал вернуться при первой же возможности.</p><p>По смотрел, как спидер Финна уносится в ночь, и изо всех сил старался ни о чем не думать. Потом он ушел к себе, упал на койку, не раздеваясь, и проспал до утра.</p><p>Едва открыв глаза, По понял, что тело наполняет нездоровая энергия, смешанная с напряжением. Хотелось действовать. Хотелось найти что-нибудь большое и взорвать.</p><p>По решил, что первый день начнет с инспекции стройки. Как выяснилось, бывшие штурмовики уже вовсю работали — высаживали клумбы с экзотическими цветами, строили домики для отдыха, копали купальни, посыпали гравием дорожки. Между ними бродили специалисты Зании с планшетами в руках.</p><p>Казалось, все шло по плану. По двинулся дальше, надеясь найти знакомое лицо.</p><p>Знакомый обнаружился в одной из купален в комплексе, напоминающем сеть пещер. Хакс расположился на большом камне, убрав руки за спину и спокойно наблюдая за работой штурмовиков. Наверное, точно так же он раньше стоял на мостике своего корабля.</p><p>— Я думал, в этой части Зании нет пещер, — произнес По, подходя ближе. Пришлось задрать голову.</p><p>Хакс скосил на него взгляд и ответил:</p><p>— Теперь есть.</p><p>Штурмовики вокруг увлеченно лепили сталактиты. Купальня получится очень атмосферной. По сделал себе пометку съездить сюда отдохнуть, когда все будет готово.</p><p>Может быть, Финн и Рей присоединятся.</p><p>Решив, что со светской беседой закончено, Хакс вернулся к наблюдению. Что-то в его надменном внешнем виде выводило По из себя.</p><p>По мало что понимал в трудотерапии, но одно он знал точно — лучше всего работается, когда начальство не дышит тебе в затылок.</p><p>— Сейчас вернусь, — обронил По многообещающе и отправился на поиски.</p><p>На выходе он поймал за рукав одного из молоденьких занийских дизайнеров и спешно объяснил, чего хочет. Назад По возвращался уже с ведром и шпателем в руках.</p><p>— Хагс, слезай! — довольно позвал По. — Хватит дышать людям в затылок, я нашел тебе работу!</p><p>Сложно было себе представить, что этот человек когда-либо занимался ручным трудом. Даже здесь он умудрялся только раздавать приказы. По предвкушал веселье.</p><p>Хакс смерил его непонимающим взглядом.</p><p>— Мне не доверяют инструменты, — пробормотал он с непривычным сомнением в голосе.</p><p>По этого не знал, но, поразмыслив пару секунд, решил не отступать.</p><p>— Я разрешаю, — объявил он. Должны же быть у генерала Сопротивления такие полномочия? — Не думаю, что ты сможешь убить кого-нибудь или совершить государственный переворот с помощью шпателя.</p><p>— С помощью чего? — переспросил Хакс.</p><p>По торжественно вытянул шпатель вверх, словно знамя всего свободного мира. Хакс задумчиво разглядывал инструмент, будто всерьез прикидывал, можно ли с его помощью совершить переворот.</p><p>Видимо, его выводы оказались неутешительны. Он странно посмотрел на По, кивнул и осторожно слез с камня.</p><p>Обрадованный, По быстро зашагал к нужному месту. Хакс за ним не поспевал.</p><p>— Что с ногой? — спросил По, замедляясь.</p><p>Хакс отчетливо хромал.</p><p>— Недолечили вовремя, — просто пояснил он. — Мои люди бросили все силы, чтобы восстановить поврежденные внутренние органы, и про раненую ногу уже никто не вспомнил.</p><p>По начал подозревать, что его идея нагрузить Хакса работой не такая уж и гениальная. Но отступать было поздно, поэтому он просто снизил скорость, подстраиваясь под темп Хакса.</p><p>Они добрались до купальни в глубине сектора. По задумке она наверняка предназначалась для тех, кто предпочитал комфорт антуражу — меньше сталактитов, больше ступенек и лавочек. Тусклый свет фонарей позволял рассмотреть огромную ванну в центре пещеры. Стены только начали отделывать, но по каким-то причинам работы приостановили. Других людей вокруг не было.</p><p>— Так, — начал По тоном специалиста. — Клиенты очень ценят ручную работу. Твоя задача — выложить мозаику. Берешь шпатель, намазываешь стену клейкой массой, выкладываешь цветные стеклышки. Все просто.</p><p>Хакс демонстративно посмотрел вверх. До потолка свет фонарей не доставал.</p><p>— Ну, не скучай, — По похлопал его по предплечью и поспешил прочь.</p><p>Уже на выходе По был подхвачен одним из занийцев и утащен на сеанс голосвязи. За одним собранием последовало другое, потом приехала делегация местного правительства, и еще один звонок с докладом от Сопротивления… По не заметил, как пролетел день, и пришло время ужинать.</p><p>Плюхнувшись на лавку, По несколько секунд бездумно смотрел на фиолетовый фрукт. Какая-то мысль болталась на границе сознания и не давала покоя.</p><p>— Хагс! — воскликнул По, подпрыгивая. Собравшиеся за ужином бывшие штурмовики дружно повернули голову в его сторону.</p><p>Хакса нигде не было видно. По поспешил туда, где его оставил, борясь с назойливыми мыслями. Что, если тот свалился со стремянки и сломал шею? Или ноги. Или его сожрали черви-мутанты, разбуженные строительными работами.</p><p>Войдя в пещеру, По понял, что зря себя накручивал. Хакс обнаружился на том же месте. Он клеил мозаику, не замечая ничего вокруг.</p><p>По собрался было его окликнуть, но на мгновение замер, не решаясь. Лицо Хакса выражало полную сосредоточенность, но при этом казалось спокойнее и моложе. Никакой больше надменности и враждебности, никакой настороженности. Просто человек, который увлечен своей работой.</p><p>Оглянувшись, По понял, что Хакс осилил уже большой кусок стены, и все-таки решил позвать его:</p><p>— Эй, Хакс… Пойдем, пора подкрепиться.</p><p>Хакс посмотрел на По и рассеянно спросил:</p><p>— Что, уже обед?</p><p>— Ужин, — поправил По. — Ты что, весь день отсюда не выходил?</p><p>Хакс посмотрел на стену, украшенную мозаикой, и неуверенно дернул плечом. Похоже, действительно не выходил. По стало стыдно.</p><p>— Слушай… — он неловко почесал затылок. — Прости. Утром я был не в себе, поэтому загнал тебя сюда. Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло.</p><p>— Я могу поработать еще, — вдруг заверил Хакс. — Я не устал, не проголодался, и мне немного осталось, чтобы закончить кусок.</p><p>Или у По от частых полетов начались проблемы со слухом, или Хакс действительно не хотел уходить. Ощущение стыда усилилось.</p><p>— Давай так, — нашелся По. — Сейчас мы сходим поесть, и ты отдохнешь. А завтра раздашь всем команды и, если захочешь, потом вернешься сюда.</p><p>Хакс помедлил, раздумывая над предложением, потом все-таки кивнул. По почувствовал некоторое облегчение.</p><p>Они вдвоем выбрались из пещер. Яркий уличный свет заставил Хакса поморщиться — темнело на Зании поздно.</p><p>— Мне показалось, или ты выложил мозаикой символ Первого Ордена? — спросил По, пока они шли к столам.</p><p>— Это солнце, — ответил Хакс совершенно невозмутимо.</p><p>— С тупыми углами?</p><p>— Вы ничего не понимаете в современном искусстве, генерал, — Хакс усмехнулся. — Скажите спасибо, что у него лучи на внешней стороне.</p><p>— Спасибо.</p><p>Они взяли подносы, и По сразу направился к столу Хакса. Пару мгновений Хакс помедлил от неожиданности, но быстро взял себя в руки и присоединился.</p><p>В этот раз Хакс сам, без лишних слов, съел фиолетовый фрукт. И закатил глаза, увидев, что По довольно улыбается.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Следующее происшествие случилось несколько дней спустя. К тому времени По уже выучил график Хакса и сопровождал его по утрам, пока тот ходил между группами бывших штурмовиков и передавал приказы от строителей.</p><p>Они как раз шли по одной из гравийных дорожек, когда раздался рев — не человеческий, но отчаянный. Так звучали страх и боль на языке, понятном во всей Галактике.</p><p>По прибежал к источнику шума первым и увидел огромное дерево, упавшее поперек дороги. Под толстым столом трепыхалась зверюга — довольно уродливое бугристое создание с усиками и кожистыми крыльями. Она скулила и билась, но не могла выбраться. Ей оставалось недолго — вряд ли занийская фауна способна выжить с переломанным позвоночником и вывалившимися наружу внутренностями.</p><p>От зрелища у По сжалось сердце и перевернулся желудок. Он оглянулся — вокруг столпились штурмовики и смотрели на животное во все глаза. Некоторые выглядели равнодушно до ужаса, другие непонимающе хмурились. На лице третьих явственно читалось сострадание.</p><p>Это отвлекло По достаточно, чтобы он не заметил, как Хакс догнал его и приблизился. Не тратя время, Хакс выхватил бластер из куртки По и выстрелил животному в голову.</p><p>Скулеж прекратился.</p><p>По перевел взгляд с мертвой туши на Хакса, запоздало понимая, что произошло. Спина покрылась холодным потом.</p><p>Сейчас Хакс мог повернуть дуло на По и застрелить его. Мог начать бездумно палить по штурмовикам и занийцам. Мог попытаться захватить лагерь и потребовать… Потребовать…</p><p>Мысль не успела оформиться. Хакс повернул бластер рукоятью вперед и вернул По.</p><p>— Я буду в пещере, — пробормотал он, развернулся и с удивительной для хромого скоростью зашагал прочь.</p><p>Первым порывом По было броситься за ним, но его остановил женский голос.</p><p>— Генерал, разрешите обратиться.</p><p>От неожиданности По чуть не подпрыгнул. Он развернулся и встретился взглядом с высокой женщиной с большими серыми глазами.</p><p>Это был первый раз, когда кто-то из быстрых штурмовиков решил заговорить с ним. По приказал себе собраться и спокойно ответил:</p><p>— Разрешаю.</p><p>— Зачем генерал Хакс сделал это? — спросила женщина, пытливо разглядывая лицо По. — Животное в любом случае бы не выжило. Зачем он его застрелил?</p><p>По не был готов к такому вопросу. Да и к любому вопросу, если уж на то пошло. Финн бы справился лучше. Даже ТИТО-4 справился бы лучше, и где его только носило?</p><p>Пауза затягивалась. Большие глаза женщины ждали ответов.</p><p>— Сострадание, — в итоге ответил По. — Животное испытывало боль, и генерал Хакс прервал его мучения.</p><p>Он не был до конца уверен. Может быть, у Хакса просто разболелась голова от шума, и он поспешил избавиться от его источника. Но что-то подсказывало По, что он ответил правильно.</p><p>Женщина медленно кивнула. Штурмовики вокруг выглядели задумавшимися. Что ж, это стоило того, чтобы на время потерять свой бластер. Финн был бы в восторге, окажись он здесь.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Весь день ушел на разборки: что послужило причиной упавшего дерева, и как на территорию стройки пробралось хищное животное? Занийцы кричали друг на друга и грозили служебным расследованием, а штурмовики, не сговариваясь, старались держаться подальше. Наверное, навык избегать буйное начальство был заложен в них генетически.</p><p>К сожалению, По не сразу понял, что от него не требуется никакого участия. Он ушел к себе, с ужасом думая о том, как смотрел бы в глаза Финну, если бы дерево упало на живого человека. А еще мысли то и дело возвращались к Хаксу. Перед внутренним взором застыл момент, когда тот стоял с бластером в руках и словно раздумывал над важным решением.</p><p>У своей двери По обнаружил посылку — несколько комплектов черной одежды. На улице уже стемнело, но это ведь не повод откладывать спонтанный поход в гости?</p><p>Штурмовики жили в отдельном корпусе. По дороге По встретил курящего охранника и поинтересовался местоположением Хакса. Но даже зная путь, найти его комнату удалось не сразу.</p><p>Сначала пришлось тихо пройти сквозь казарму, полную спящих штурмовиков. Удивительно, как они находили время на сон. По предполагал, что ночь они тратят на попытку отстирать свои белые одежды после дня на стройке.</p><p>В конце казармы примостилась дверь, заметить которую в темноте удалось с трудом. По постучал.</p><p>Никто не отвечал довольно долго, и По уже подумывал развернуться и уйти, как до слуха донеслось настороженное: «Войдите».</p><p>Дверь оказалась не заперта. По попал в маленькую каморку, примерно в четыре раза меньше чем комната, которую выделили ему. Почти все пространство занимала узкая одноместная кровать, на которой сидел Хакс, упираясь спиной в изголовье и вытянув ноги. На коленях у него лежал датапад.</p><p>— Генерал, — поприветствовал Хакс. На нем были только штаны и белая майка, и По почувствовал себя неловко, что заявился так поздно. Но недостаточно неловко, чтобы уйти.</p><p>— Мило тут у тебя, — сказал По, проходя ближе. Хакс подогнул свои неприлично длинные ноги, освобождая место, чтобы сесть. По не пришлось долго уговаривать.</p><p>— Лучше, чем в столице, — скупо ответил Хакс.</p><p>— Правда? — не сдержавшись, спросил По. Его там что, в бочке из-под топлива держали?</p><p>Хакс, тем не менее, серьезно кивнул.</p><p>— Я могу включать и выключать свет, когда захочу. И свободно передвигаться по всему лагерю. Мне дали книги, целых три. Дверь не запирается, хотя это скорее минус.</p><p>Разговор уходил куда-то не туда. По вспомнил, зачем пришел, и протянул сверток.</p><p>— Вот, как и обещал.</p><p>Хакс осторожно взял одежду и снова кивнул. Наверное, в его случае это стоило расценивать как «большое спасибо».</p><p>— И все-таки, чем плоха коричневая? — спросил По, чтобы поддержать разговор.</p><p>— Коричневый — цвет Сопротивления, — пояснил Хакс и раздраженно добавил: — Мне надоело вздрагивать каждый раз, когда я прохожу мимо отражающей поверхности.</p><p>Вот оно что. ТИТО-4 посоветовал выдать бывшим штурмовикам белые одежды, чтобы они чувствовали себя спокойнее, но уровень тревожности Хакса никого не волновал.</p><p>Такой, почти домашний, освещенный тусклым светом, Хакс выглядел иначе. Мягче, возможно. По с удивлением понял, что Хакс знает его дольше всех в этом лагере. Думал ли По, когда шутил про его маму, что однажды они вдвоем окажутся здесь? Конечно, нет.</p><p>Штанина Хакса задралась, и взгляд По зацепился за металлический браслет вокруг его лодыжки. Точно, Финн про это рассказывал. Датчик, не позволяющий покинуть территорию лагеря.</p><p>— Не давит? — спросил По, протягивая руку вперед. Хакс не предпринял попыток его остановить, и По осторожно покрутил браслет.</p><p>— Лучше, чем тяжелая модель, которая была у меня в столице, — голос Хакса звучал глухо.</p><p>По показалось, будто у него в груди что-то треснуло. Они победили, он стал героем и генералом. Какое право он имел чувствовать себя так паршиво?</p><p>Погруженный в свои мысли, По не сразу понял, что так и не убрал руку с лодыжки Хакса. Более того, большой палец По жил своей жизнью и поглаживал кожу над браслетом.</p><p>Подняв взгляд, По посмотрел на Хакса. Тот глядел в ответ с тем же выражением, которое у него было, когда он сжимал бластер. Будто принимал важное решение.</p><p>Должно быть, решение было принято. Хакс убрал в сторону датапад и сверток с одеждой, переместился и оседлал колени По.</p><p>Первый поцелуй вышел осторожным, почти целомудренным. По воспользовался моментом и запустил руки Хаксу под майку. На краю сознания возникла мысль, что он не прочь был сделать это уже давно.</p><p>Прикосновения словно что-то пробудили в Хаксе. Он впился пальцами в волосы По и принялся целовать его, суетливо и рвано, прикусывая губы. Словно не давал себе ни секунды остановиться и задуматься, что же он делает.</p><p>По не раз и не два попадал в похожие ситуации, но сейчас даже по его меркам все происходило слишком быстро. В буквальном смысле быстро. Хакс дышал так часто, словно был в шаге от панической атаки.</p><p>Придержав Хакса за плечи, По шутливо произнес:</p><p>— Ты всегда такой, или эта новая форма тебя так возбудила?</p><p>По лишь хотел немного разрядить атмосферу, но понял, что все испортил — Хакс тут же отстранился и посмотрел в ответ широко открытыми глазами.</p><p>— Я делаю это не ради формы, — сказал он с горькой обидой. — Я не... Я никогда не делал этого ради…</p><p>Не договорив, Хакс выскользнул из хватки По и отполз назад, снова уперся спиной в изголовье кровати.</p><p>— Хотя я понимаю, почему ты так подумал, — Хакс мрачно усмехнулся и тут же скривился. — Я жалок; вымениваю, что могу, на подачки от Новой Республики. Удивлен, что у тебя настолько низкие стандарты.</p><p>Ну нет, сейчас наступило законное право По заниматься самобичеванием.</p><p>— Хакс, я не имел в виду!.. — По чувствовал, что уже и сам начинает паниковать. В космосе все было проще. На войне все было проще. — Я идиот, прости меня. Я просто растерялся. Всегда несу чушь, когда волнуюсь. И я уже говорил, что я — идиот? А еще, зря ты так про стандарты. Когда наденешь черное, все-таки подойди к зеркалу. Твой цвет лица стал намного здоровее.</p><p>Хакс, хмурясь, долго смотрел на него.</p><p>— Да, ты — идиот, — резюмировал он в итоге и не смог сдержать усмешку. При желании в ней можно было увидеть облегчение.</p><p>Желая закрепить успех, По подскочил и сказал:</p><p>— Ладно, собирайся. Мы начали не с той ноты. Пойдем отсюда, я куплю тебе ужин.</p><p>На лице Хакса отразилось сомнение, и По добавил:</p><p>— За стенкой спит сотня бывших штурмовиков. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы мы их разбудили?</p><p>Хакс определенно не хотел.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>В кантине, несмотря на позднее время, была толпа народу. Никто не обращал на них с Хаксом внимания. Быть невидимым — очень приятное ощущение, По скучал по нему.</p><p>— Мне запрещено пить алкоголь, — сообщил Хакс сразу после того, как опрокинул в себя второй стакан.</p><p>Поразмыслив, По налил ему еще.</p><p>— Думаю, это несущественное прегрешение по сравнению с тем, что я вытащил тебя за пределы территории лагеря, — отозвался По, сделал глоток и поморщился.</p><p>Датчик, отслеживающий сигнал браслета Хакса, теперь покоился у По в кармане.</p><p>— Вытащил, — Хакс презрительно скривился и откинулся на спинке стула. Очевидно, алкоголь не делал его веселее. — Захотел выгулять меня, как на поводке.</p><p>По вздохнул. Сам виноват, мог бы сейчас флиртовать с молоденькими архитекторами. Но нет, нужно было выбрать самый сложный вариант.</p><p>С другой стороны, он всегда так делал.</p><p>— Мы не можем тебя потерять, — ответил По. — Там ждет сотня бывших штурмовиков, которым нужна твоя помощь.</p><p>— Не преувеличивай. Там сотня бывших штурмовиков, которые у вас в рабстве, — парировал Хакс. — Со мной или без меня, их жизнь особо не изменится.</p><p>А вот это уже было возмутительно.</p><p>— Они не в рабстве, — По старался сдержать темперамент и не повышать голос. — У них нормированный рабочий день, и им платят за работу! — подумав, он добавил тише: — Они еще до конца не разобрались с концепцией денег, но я уверен, что скоро разберутся.</p><p>Весь скепсис Галактики собрался в одном месте, и местом этим было лицо Хакса.</p><p>— И что потом? — с вызовом спросил он. — Что будет, когда стройка закончится?</p><p>— Они сами выберут, — пояснил По. В конце концов, за это он и сражался. — Может быть, некоторые останутся на Зании. Будут работать на курорте, заведут семьи… Что? Миллионы людей так живут.</p><p>Хакс обдумывал услышанное, словно жаждал к чему-нибудь придраться, но не находил причины.</p><p>— Ты бы хотел так жить? — спросил он в итоге. Без издевки, а словно ему на самом деле было интересно. Его глаза ярко блестели. Может быть, виной тому был дым, заполняющий кантину.</p><p>По не ответил, только посмотрел выразительно, давая понять: «Нет. Я — не хотел бы. Не хочу.»</p><p>Они выпили еще раз. Свидание уже не могло стать хуже, поэтому По решил узнать то, что некоторое время не давало ему покоя:</p><p>— Могу я задать один вопрос? Почему ты тогда не сбежал с нами?</p><p>Хакс долго молчал, вертя стакан в руках. По терпеливо ждал.</p><p>Когда Хакс заговорил, то не смотрел на По, а продолжал разглядывать мутную жидкость.</p><p>— После того, как я решил предать Кайло Рена… Ты ведь знаешь, что он читает мысли? Я был уверен, что он все тут же узнает и придет за мной. Но он не приходил и не приходил, и не приходил. Каждый лишний час казался пыткой. Я не мог дышать, я представлял себе всевозможные ужасы, которые он со мной сделает. Если бы я сбежал с вами, то только продлил бы свою агонию. Мне хотелось остаться и побыстрее покончить с этим.</p><p>Что тут скажешь? По не знал.</p><p>— Ну, теперь его больше нет, — попытался он.</p><p>— Да, — ответил Хакс. — Теперь ничего нет.</p><p>По понимал его. С развалом Первого Ордена пропал смысл и той организации, в которой По стал генералом. А со смертью генерала Органы пропала причина держаться вместе. Это Лея всех объединяла, По не мог и не хотел ее заменять. Многие разъехались по домам или попытались создать новые, и только такие, как он, продолжали цепляться за Сопротивление. Такие, кому некуда больше пойти. Вот только и сопротивляться больше некому.</p><p>— Я тебя понимаю, — произнес По тихо. Очевидно, на него алкоголь тоже навевал тоску. Хакс посмотрел в ответ недоверчиво, но через несколько мгновений на его лице отразилось осознание.</p><p>Даже если бы Хакс сбежал и попытался присоединиться к остаткам Первого Ордена, его бы не взяли, не после предательства. А По закрыта дорога во флот Новой Республики.</p><p>С другой стороны, сейчас По впервые за долгое время не чувствовал себя одиноко.</p><p>— Посмотри на нас, — Хакс усмехнулся и поднял стакан. — Два генерала, и ни одной армии.</p><p>— Почему из твоих уст это звучит так сексуально? — спросил По и пододвинулся ближе.</p><p>Потом они очень медленно целовались за столиком в кантине, и никто все еще не обращал на них внимания. Когда они вернулись в лагерь, то сил хватило только на то, чтобы завалиться спать. Но сделали это они в комнате у По — не будить же сотню штурмовиков, пытаясь пробраться в каморку Хакса?</p><p>Утром оба решили, что это было очень мудрое решение.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Следующий день По провел в приподнятом расположении духа. В нем бурлила жажда действия, но в этот раз не хотелось ничего взрывать. Наоборот, хотелось сделать мир счастливее.</p><p>По распорядился, чтобы к обеду подавали фруктовый салат, и принялся всерьез обдумывать идею со шведским столом. Также он приказал прислать повседневную одежду самых разных цветов и размеров. Что бы там ТИТО-4 ни говорил, всегда хорошо иметь право выбора. И если кто-то из бывших штурмовиков захочет носить вызывающе-красный или нежно-розовый, то По не будет его осуждать.</p><p>Еще, конечно, нужно было решить проблему с досугом. Может быть, танцы после работы? О, По мог себе это представить! Интересно, Хакс согласится с ним потанцевать? Исключительно ради того, чтобы подать положительный пример.</p><p>В какой-то момент По поймал себя на том, что разглядывает свежевысаженные экзотические цветы и рассуждает о том, не нарвать ли незаметно маленький букетик. Штурмовики вокруг смотрели на него как на идиота, но по сравнению с их прошлыми пустыми взглядами это был огромный прогресс.</p><p>Разумеется, хорошее настроение не могло продлиться долго. По был у себя, планируя переодеться в что-нибудь почище, прежде чем пойти в гости, когда в дверь постучали.</p><p>По подскочил к двери и с широкой улыбкой распахнул ее. Но на пороге стоял не Хакс, а ТИТО-4. Улыбка увяла.</p><p>— Генерал Дэмерон, простите, что беспокою так поздно, — прошелестел ТИТО-4, глядя на По зелеными глазами-лампочками. Наверное, они должны были успокаивать, но получалось не очень.</p><p>По посторонился, жестом приглашая ТИТО-4 в комнату.</p><p>— Что-то случилось?<br/>ТИТО-4 въехал в комнату и заговорил даже тише, чем обычно.</p><p>— Я очень надеюсь, что ничего не случилось, генерал, — он склонил круглую голову влево. — Но мне доложили, что сегодня вечером строители проводили инвентаризацию инструмента и недосчитались одного шпателя.</p><p>По смотрел на ТИТО-4. ТИТО-4 смотрел на По.</p><p>— Шпателя? — переспросил По, не совсем понимая, зачем говорить таким трагичным тоном.</p><p>— Именно, — ТИТО-4 со скрипом кивнул. — Прошу понять меня правильно, я не обвиняю никого в воровстве и не считаю один инструмент невосполнимой потерей для производства. Но я опасаюсь за своих подопечных. Я боюсь, что они могут причинить себе вред. Конечно, я запретил всем, кто входит в зону риска, пользоваться инструментами, и все же…</p><p>По почувствовал себя так, будто на Зании внезапно наступила зима, и его засыпало снегом.</p><p>— А генерал Хакс входит в зону риска? — По с трудом расслышал собственный вопрос.</p><p>ТИТО-4 пару раз моргнул — зеленые лампочки гасли и зажигались.</p><p>— Да, согласно моей базе данных, у него оранжевый уровень, но я запретил… Генерал? Генерал Дэмерон, вы куда?!..</p><p>По его уже не услышал — он пронесся по территории лагеря и ворвался в казарму. Если кого из штурмовиков и разбудило его внезапное появление, то виду они не подали.</p><p>Кровь стучала в ушах, а перед глазами стояло изображение Хакса, глотающего крепкий алкоголь. Хакса, который рассказывал, как хотел побыстрее со всем покончить. Хакса, который говорил, что больше ничего не осталось.</p><p>По ворвался к нему в комнату. Свет горел, Хакс лежал на кровати. Его глаза были закрыты.</p><p>— Эй, Хагс, эй… — По и сам не понимал, почему вдруг заговорил шепотом. Он присел рядом, протянул руку и осторожно потряс Хакса за плечо.</p><p>Хакс нахмурился и принялся тереть глаза. По почувствовал, будто с его плеч свалился космический корабль.</p><p>Пока Хакс приходил в себя, По заглянул ему под подушку и под кровать, приподнял сложенную на стуле одежду. ТИТО-4 бы не одобрил.</p><p>— Что, позволь узнать, ты делаешь, Дэмерон? — пробормотал Хакс сонно.</p><p>— Ищу шпатель, который сегодня пропал со стройки.</p><p>— То есть, вам мало обвинений в попытке насадить тоталитарный режим, вы меня еще и за мелкое воровство привлечь хотите? — Хакс приподнялся, посмотрел на По и изменился в лице. — О. Ясно. Дэмерон, закрой дверь.</p><p>Точно, По совсем об этом забыл. За его спиной прокатился каскад глухих звуков — как будто несколько десятков человек резко попадали назад на кровати и продолжили притворяться спящими.</p><p>По закрыл дверь и сел рядом с Хаксом. Тот продолжал устало тереть лицо.</p><p>—Ты думал, что придешь, а у меня шпатель из глотки торчит? — Хакс хмыкнул. — Ты вообще видел мой шпатель? Его от клейкой массы больше никогда не отскрести, я не хочу занести инфекцию.</p><p>— Так это единственное, что тебя остановило? — спросил По резче, чем собирался. Бешеный стук сердца медленно успокаивался, но картины, нарисованные воображением, все еще стояли перед мысленным взором.</p><p>Хакс тяжело вздохнул. Его голая ступня упиралась По в бедро.</p><p>— Что ты хочешь услышать? Что я об этом не думал? — он мрачно усмехнулся, и это выглядело многозначительнее любых слов. — Но я не собираюсь ничего делать. Какой смысл? У меня отобрали право на благородную смерть вместе с моим кораблем, а остальное уже не имеет значения.</p><p>По не нашелся с ответом. Кто-то считал, что у него язык подвешен, но правда в том, что с действиями у По всегда было лучше.</p><p>Поэтому По достал из кармана датчик, бросил на пол и долбанул по нему каблуком ботинка. Раздался жалобный треск.</p><p>Хакс выразительно посмотрел на пол, потом снова на По.</p><p>— Так просто его не отключишь, но я понял идею, — сказал он. — К чему этот красивый жест, Дэмерон?</p><p>— Завтра, — с жаром начал По. — Завтра после заката я буду ждать тебя у спидера. Доберемся до корабля и улетим отсюда туда, где нас не знают. Начнем новую жизнь.</p><p>Хакс и не думал воспринимать его слова серьезно. Он вздохнул и лег на подушку, прикрывая глаза ладонью.</p><p>— Дэмерон, прекрати, — пробормотал Хакс устало. — Тебе грустно и одиноко, и ты от безысходности связался со мной. Но это пройдет. Лучше закачай мне новых книг в датапад.</p><p>Глядя на него, По все больше убеждался в верности своего решения. Нужно было вытащить Хакса отсюда.</p><p>— Не захочешь остаться со мной — я высажу тебя на любой планете, только скажи, — заверил Дэмерон, пусть и надеялся, что до этого не дойдет. — Но нам нельзя здесь оставаться. Бабочки и цветочки, серьезно? Посмотри на нас, Хакс.</p><p>Хакс убрал ладонь с лица и, послушав совета, посмотрел на По. Вышло очень выразительно.</p><p>— Кто говорил про сотню штурмовиков, которые без нас не выживут?</p><p>По сглотнул, но ответил решительно:</p><p>— Я был не прав. Им будет лучше без бывшего начальства и без человека, уничтожившего сотни их собратьев.</p><p>Финн не вернется. А По уже один раз стал героем, сколько можно?</p><p>Хакс только отмахнулся и устроился поудобнее, всем своим видом давая понять, что собирается спать, а не разговаривать с идиотами. Утром рано вставать, и у него еще мозаика не вся выложена.</p><p>— Завтра, — повторил По напоследок и вышел из комнаты.</p><p>Все знали, что в своей жизни По принимал множество необдуманных решений. Он сбегал из дома, связывался с контрабандистами, уходил служить во флот, потом в Сопротивление...</p><p>Но мало кто знал, что ни об одном своем решении По не пожалел.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Ночь на Зании наступала незаметно, плавно, без кровавых закатов и резкого похолодания. Хорошо для романтических прогулок, плохо для детей, забредших слишком глубоко в лес.</p><p>Все-таки По здесь не нравилось. Он подпирал бедром спидер и слушал проснувшихся ночных насекомых. Хотелось надеяться, что они поменьше той зверушки, которую совсем недавно прибило деревом.</p><p>Устав таращиться на кусты, По задрал голову и принялся смотреть на первые звезды. Там его настоящее место. В космосе, среди метеоритов и опасных планет с ужасным климатом, где главной угрозой были местные жители.</p><p>Звезды становились все ярче, но Хакс не появлялся. Может быть, По все неправильно понял, и тот на самом деле хотел остаться здесь? Носить черное, зачесывать волосы назад и командовать штурмовиками, отчаянно делая вид, что ничего не изменилось?</p><p>Воодушевленно складывать мозаику, убегать из лагеря, нарушать правила, целоваться с По. Нет, вряд ли таким образом Хакс цеплялся за прошлое. Больше нет.</p><p>Но время шло, и нужно было решить, что делать, если Хакс не появится. По уже знал ответ — улетать одному, как делал десятки раз до этого. Он не жалел о своих решениях, но помнил, что за свободу всегда приходится платить, оставляя позади людей, которые почти стали близкими.</p><p>По знал, что делать, но почему-то не мог заставить себя сесть в спидер и унестись прочь.</p><p>Со стороны кустов раздалось шуршание, и сердце По на радостях пропустило удар. Возродившаяся надежда была тут же уничтожена блеском двух зеленых лампочек.</p><p>— Генерал Дэмерон! — кричал ТИТО-4 с нехарактерной для него тревогой. — Генерал Дэмерон, вот вы где! Я вас везде ищу!</p><p>— Что на этот раз? — спросил По обреченно. — Кто-то украл моток изоленты?</p><p>— На генерала Хакса совершено нападение!</p><p>Мысли По за мгновение спустились с неба на землю. Грохнулись со скоростью терпящего крушение шаттла.</p><p>— Кто? — выдохнул По резко. — Как?</p><p>— Одна из бывших штурмовиков, — ТИТО-4 звучал так, будто все не мог отдышаться. — Кстати, мы нашли потерянный шпатель.</p><p>По сорвался с места и побежал от стоянки к лагерю — напрямую, продираясь сквозь кусты и перепрыгивая корни деревьев. Дроид каким-то образом умудрялся почти не отставать. Наверное, создатели его модели предположили, что ТИТО-4 часто придется удирать от недовольных клиентов.</p><p>На территории лагеря в свете фонаря стояли три фигуры. Приблизившись, По узнал двух охранников и девушку-штурмовика, чьи руки были скованы наручниками. Окровавленный шпатель валялся в нескольких шагах от нее.</p><p>— Генерал Дэмерон? — девушка подняла голову. Ее большие серые глаза неестественно блестели.</p><p>— Что случилось? — спросил По, удивляясь холодности своего голоса, ведь в груди полыхал пожар.</p><p>— Генерал Хакс страдал, — в голосе девушки слышалось отчаяние, смешанное с безумием. — Мы все видели, как он страдал, с самого первого дня здесь. Я осмелилась на попытку прекратить его мучения.</p><p>Девушка пристально вглядывалась в лицо По, словно надеясь увидеть на нем подтверждение правильности своих действий. Словно ждала одобрения.</p><p>По хотелось закрыть лицо двумя ладонями и завыть. Вместо этого он повернулся к одному из охранников и спросил:</p><p>— Где Хакс? В медблоке?</p><p>Охранник резко побледнел. Может быть, По и не стал хорошим генералом, но пугающе смотреть он успел научиться.</p><p>— Где. Хакс.</p><p>— Захвачен группой бывших штурмовиков, сэр! — выкрикнул второй охранник, выпрямляя спину. — Они забаррикадировались в пещере, требования пока не выдвигали!</p><p>В ту же секунду ТИТО-4 с жужжанием догнал По и остановился рядом.</p><p>— Прошу меня простить, генерал, — дроид звучал искренне расстроенным. — Мои программы ведения переговоров при захвате заложников устарели на пятьдесят лет, и мне не удалось помочь. Штурмовики заявили, что будут разговаривать только с вами. Я нашел вас так быстро, как смог.</p><p>По понял, что позже обязательно обвинит себя. Возможно, потом он даже извинится перед ТИТО-4 за пренебрежительное отношение. Но сейчас лишние эмоции отправились на периферию сознания, уступая место цели — оказаться в пещере и все исправить. Хоть что-то исправить.</p><p>Девушка с большими серыми глазами разглядывала окровавленный шпатель и потерянно хмурилась.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Чем дальше По шел по пещерному комплексу, тем больше охранников встречал. Надо отдать им должное, позы они приняли устрашающие. Хотелось только надеяться, что никто из них не пальнет ему в спину от нервного перенапряжения.</p><p>Вход в пещеру Хакса держали на мушке сразу четверо. По жестом велел им отступить, а сам приблизился к высокой двустворчатой двери. Раньше, насколько помнил По, ее никогда не закрывали.</p><p>Несколько мгновений По смотрел на изображенную на двери девицу с рыбьим хвостом, потом вдохнул побольше воздуха и постучал.</p><p>— Генерал По Дэмерон, — представился он громко и тут же спросил: — В каком состоянии находится генерал Хакс?</p><p>Это единственное, о чем он мог думать.</p><p>За дверью раздались совершенно непрофессиональные шебуршание и переругивание. Потом кто-то подошел к двери, и молодой голос ответил:</p><p>— Генерал получил ранение шпателем в область живота. Мы остановили кровотечение, состояние стабильное. Шанс на восстановление высок, если не будет дополнительных воздействий с нашей стороны.</p><p>Дополнительных воздействий? По с силой зажмурил глаза и подавил порыв стукнуть кулаком по двери. Хорошо, главное он услышал. Хакс жив, а с остальным он справился.</p><p>Для начала нужно было перевести разговор в менее агрессивное русло. И на более понятный язык.</p><p>—Эй, — позвал По тише и положил ладонь на дверь. — Как тебя зовут?</p><p>— БЛ-4576, — неуверенно ответили после продолжительной паузы.</p><p>— Билл, отлично, — По приблизился почти вплотную. — Билл, зачем вы захватили генерала Хакса?</p><p>Снова шушуканье, в этот раз дольше. За ним сухой ответ:</p><p>— Запрос неясен.</p><p>Так. По начал понимать, почему переговоры ТИТО-4 провалились. Хотелось собственноручно выбить дверь и ворваться внутрь, но По приказал себе запастись терпением.</p><p>— Билл, — По решил зайти с другой стороны. — Вы просили позвать меня. Что вы хотели обсудить?</p><p>В этот раз ответ не заставил себя ждать.</p><p>— Нам нужна информация, — произнес Билл. — Какое наказание полагается генералу Хаксу?</p><p>По чувствовал себя так, будто летел на корабле, и вдруг все двигатели разом отказали.</p><p>— Наказание? — переспросил он, не придумав ничего лучше.</p><p>Шушуканье за дверью потихоньку перерастало в настоящую ругань, словно говорившие никак не могли прийти к единому решению. До По доносились обрывки фраз вроде «нельзя ему доверять» и «но генерал Хакс с ним...»</p><p>Просто стоять и ждать никак не получалось, поэтому По прижался к двери почти вплотную и взмолился:</p><p>— Билл, пожалуйста. Я очень хочу понять. Объясни мне, что происходит. Что вы имеете в виду? За что наказывать Хакса?</p><p>За дверью воцарилась тишина. Потом Билл снова заговорил:</p><p>— Наказание, — терпеливо повторил он, словно По был неразумным ребенком. — Генерал Хакс не выполнил миссию по контролю и надзору, позволив ЛЗ-3672 напасть на себя. Мы не знаем, какое наказание у вас полагается за это. Но нам нужно знать.</p><p>По чувствовал, как немеют кончики пальцев. Неожиданно голос Билла сорвался, стал более живым. Несчастным.</p><p>— Мы ничего не знаем, мы ничего не понимаем, ваши приказы противоречивы! Но мы надеемся, что вы ответите нам честно, генерал. И если наказание слишком мучительно, то мы убьем генерала Хакса сами. Мы сделаем это максимально быстро и безболезненно. Простите, генерал Дэмерон, но мы должны. Это единственное, что мы можем для него сделать.</p><p>По почувствовал боль в груди такой силы, словно подставился под выстрел из бластера. Они всерьез думали, Хакса накажут за то, что он позволил на себя напасть? Неужели так поступали в Первом Ордене? А если нет, то почему штурмовики решили, что здесь может быть еще хуже, чем было там?</p><p>С другой стороны, что им оставалось думать? Их лишили единственной жизни, которую они знали, и приволокли сюда. По предполагал, что без бывшего начальства им будет лучше, но Хакс не просто начальство. Он — единственное, что осталось у них от прошлого.</p><p>— Билл, послушай меня, — зашептал По с жаром. — Никто не накажет генерала Хакса. Не посмеют, или им придется иметь дело со мной. Я не позволю, слышишь? Я потом вам все объясню. Мы вместе объясним. Но сейчас я прошу, пустите меня к нему. Пожалуйста, Билл.</p><p>Начавшееся было шебуршание было прервано было прервано гневным возгласом, и створки двери принялись открываться. По увидел Билла, тощего и совсем молодого штурмовика. Тот отступил, пропуская в пещеру. Его глаза были полны отчаянной надежды.</p><p>Хотел бы По, чтобы генерал Органа дожила до этого дня.</p><p>Кивнув Биллу, По вошел в пещеру. Хакс лежал на лавке, окруженный штурмовиками, словно древний король погибшей цивилизации и его призрачная свита.</p><p>За ними на огромной стене был выложен мозаикой космический корабль, летящий мимо солнца к неизведанным мирам.</p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Светало на Зании рано. По любовался первыми лучами, которые пробивались в окно палаты и золотили рыжие волосы, когда Хакс проснулся. Он оглянулся, оценивая обстановку, увидел сидящего на стуле По и демонстративно вздохнул.</p><p>— Рад, что ты жив, — с улыбкой произнес По.</p><p>Хакс помолчал, словно прислушиваясь к себе.</p><p>— Я тоже, — наконец отозвался он с удивлением и недовольно посмотрел на По, словно винил в этом персонально его. По улыбнулся шире.</p><p>— Почему ты не улетел? — вдруг резко спросил Хакс. Наверное, просто не мог не разрушить момент.</p><p>— Почему ты не пришел? — парировал По.</p><p>Хакс смерил его тяжелым взглядом и ответил, будто это было очевидно:</p><p>— Я должен был закончить работу, за которую взялся.</p><p>По с любопытством разглядывал его. Пожалуй, им было чему поучиться друг у друга. И они уже начали.</p><p>— Ты прав, — кивнул По. — Мне тоже нужно закончить работу. Я не могу их сейчас бросить.</p><p>«И я не хочу оставлять тебя», — хотел сказать По, но удержался. Они еще не на том уровне. Может быть, завтра. Или сегодня вечером, если раны Хакса заживут достаточно быстро.</p><p>Морщась, Хакс приподнялся на кровати и сел поудобнее. Как ни странно, даже раненый сейчас он выглядел куда лучше, чем в первые дни.</p><p>— Штурмовики делают успехи, — вступился Хакс за подопечных. — Принимают самостоятельные решения. Над исполнением стоит поработать, но начало положено.</p><p>Наверное, только Хакс мог считать «успехами» покушение на собственную жизнь. Но самое страшное, что По готов был с ним согласиться.</p><p>— Мы с тобой на них хорошо влияем, — с серьезным видом кивнул По. — Предлагаю усыновить еще пару сотен. Только нужно придумать, чем занять их на досуге.</p><p>— Стрельбище? — предложил Хакс со слабой надеждой.</p><p>— Никакого оружия! Лучше организуем рабочий профсоюз. Еще командные игры, — По подождал, пока Хакс скривится, и добил его: — Танцы.</p><p>Хакс издал страдальческий стон и сполз по подушке ниже.</p><p>— Я передумал, — мрачно сообщил он. — Убей меня.</p><p>Просьба была отклонена.</p><p>— В общем, все, что угодно, лишь бы в их светлые головы больше не приходили идеи избавлять тебя от страданий, — По пересел со стула на край кровати Хакса и добавил: — Теперь это моя работа.</p><p>Работа, за которую По возьмется с энтузиазмом и точно не бросит на полдороги.</p><p>На лице Хакса отражалось сомнение, недоверие и масса других эмоций. Эта работа не будет легкой. Ничего не будет легким, да и не было никогда. Но По не боялся вызовов.</p><p>Хакс повернул голову в сторону окна и принялся смотреть на небо.</p><p>— Я хотел прийти, — очень тихо произнес он. — Может быть, однажды...</p><p>— Однажды, — пообещал По и накрыл чужую ладонь своей. Через несколько секунд Хакс сжал пальцы в ответ.</p><p>В это же время бывшие штурмовики с любопытством разглядывали длинный стол, заставленный несколькими видами завтрака.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>